minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Scar-Realm
Sorry this took a year and 5 days exactly... I forgot about this story. But here's part two of the Scar-Realm series. Hope you guys enjoy it! Prologue Herobrine sat in his throne of bones, tapping his finger against his head. A creeper came before him, kneeled, and stood up. "Did you find him, then?", Herobrine rasped. "Yes sir." answered the Creeper, hissing as he pronounced his 'S'. "And?" "He's preparing an army." Herobrine widened his eyes at this, and then closed him again. "Notch will pay for murdering my friend, attempting to kill me, and leaving me with this need to drain other's life essence. Speaking of which..." he croaked. The Creeper nodded, and brought out a captured Notchville villager. He was shaking his cage, screaming 'LET ME OUT!', but Herobrine needed this. He needed to drain his energy, otherwise he would die. Oh, the gift of the breathe of Ender. Herobrine lifted his fist. It began to glow purple, and suddenly tendrils of glowing purple strands with pink streaks came out of it, slithering towards the villager in the air. The villager gulped, and tears went down his face. "Notch will kill you!" were his last words before the tendrils enticed his neck like a boa constrictor, and began to rip his soul of his body. The villager felt no pain, but his soul did. His soul, rather than finding a new body to live in, was sucked towards Herobrine. Herobrine reeled his head back, and opened his mouth, and the soul was sucked in. His voice was back to normal, his skin looked less vampiric, and he looked normal. He stood up, slid on his black armor, and looked at the Creeper. "Get the Realm-Gate open. We attack that village today. Oh, how Notch will pay for what he did to me when I was a mere fifteen years old. He ruined my life. He doesn't know that I still live thirty years later." Aftermath of Scar-Realm: Beginnings Notch ran through the door, bursting in on his mother and father cooking dinner for him and Herobrine. He forced out some tears. He panted. "What's wrong, dear?" asked his mother. "It's Herobrine... he-he-...oh my.... it's horrible!" he shouted. "What? What happened, Notch?" asked his father. "I found Herobrine with some mobs. He told me to go away, so I did. And as I left, I heard him scream. So I ran back...and...and... he was lying there, in a puddle of blood. They killed him!" said Notch. His mother fell to the floor. She began to cry. His father wrapped his arms around her. Notch smiled as they looked away. They would never know... Herobrine fell to the floor, in the Scar-Realm. He panted. His eyes were still flickering. He smacked himself on the head, trying to drown out the moans of the pigmen. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT. UP!" he screamed. He knew what was happening. He was going insane. More, and more, as he thought of his brother. Heard the moans. And he liked it. "COME ON! THIS CASTLE IS ALMOST DONE! SHUT UP!" he shouted. "Oh... I know...". He unleashed a burst of tendrils out of his chest, rounded up the pigmen, and ripped their souls from their body. He reeled his head back, eating their souls. "Ah...Peace at last." he said. "Now to do this to Notch. Except, I kill him with these..." Chapter 1 An Enderman stood in the Realm Gate. Activating this would require his death, but he didn't care, nor did Herobrine. Herobrine just wanted Notch dead, the village burned, and maybe, just maybe, his dog. "Go on. Activate it" Herobrine urged. The Enderman gave one last nod to his friends, and ignited the realm gate with his soul, thinking of the town and its location. His eyes went black, and he fell forwards, hitting the floor just as the Scar-Realm shook. And so did the sky in the overworld, as a huge, purple opening appeared above it, the villagers confused and dizzy from the shaking. Herobrine jumped through the gate, hitting the floor. His army of creepers, spiders and Endermen followed. "Where is... NOTCH?" he bellowed. The villagers looked at the town hall. Herobrine grinned, and marched forward to the doors of the hall, and punched them open, finding Notch at his desk at the end of the room. "I've been...expecting you." said Notch, his black beard now showing streaks of gray, as was his hair. He stood up. "Please, Herobrine, I know what you've come for. You want the people of this village dead... and me. I'm sorry for that day... I was young and stupid." "Do you have kids now?" asked Herobrine. "Yes" answered Notch. Herobrine took out his Blackgate Sword. "I'll make sure I reap their souls first." Notch unsheathed his sword. "Not over my dead body." Herobrine got ready to lurch forward. "That's my point." He grinned, and ran forward, meeting with Notch's powerful block. Notch took a strike, and then Herobrine took a strike, and this ensued for five minutes straight, until Notch slashed Herobrine in the leg. Herobrine looked up, his eyes now filling with rage, quite literally. They glowed purple, and he shot out a beam. Notch collided with the wall, and then fell to the floor. Herobrine got ready to stab Notch, until a man speared him away. "Who are you?" Herobrine asked. "I am Steve." said the man. "Ah... Notch's slave." Herobrine teased. "Warrior" Steve corrected. And then, as Herobrine went to go in for a blow on Steve's head, Steve dive-rolled away, and unsheathed his sword. Then Herobrine kicked Steve into a wall, and then grabbed him, and threw him on the floor. Steve got up, and clashed his sword against Herobrine's. He tried this several times, but fled away. He took out a bow, and hit Herobrine in the shoulder. Herobrine looked at him, smiled, and ran out the door. He took out a flint and steel, and set a house on fire. He ran to his house, and found his aged wolf. "Hey there, guy..." he said. Wilfred jumped up at him. "I missed you too, buddy..." he flickered back to his normal form. "No!" he screamed. He fell on his back, staring down at the hole in his chest. It hurt. He looked up. And his mother and father were standing over him. "Herobrine...?" said his Dad. "You're not dead..." said his mum. Herobrine groaned, and shook his head. "Mother, father! Notch... he stabbed... me...whatever... he.... told... you... is... a...l-...l-...lie...." he groaned. 'REVERT! REVERT!' he shouted at himself in his mind. If he stayed like this, he would die. "Help... me..." he said. He couldn't control this. This was fifteen year old him speaking. "HELP! HELP ME, MOTHER AND FATHER! YOU NEVER HELPED ME! YOU ONLY HELPED NOTCH! I HATE YOU!" he screamed. YES! He was regaining control. He suddenly flickered back to his normal form, and stood up again. "It's true." he said. "Yes... there was always something about Notch's story that didn't seem right..." said his father. "And now he will die." he said. His father gave a puzzled look. Then, Herobrine whisked around and stabbed his dog. Then, he knelt down and touched him, his hands glowing purple. Then his dog stood up, his eyes glowing purple too. Then, the house caught fire. Herobrine ran, and jumped up at the portal, taking his army, who had been fighting the local villagers, came up with him. "I need to recover" said Herobrine. "Sir, we can't just leave the gate open like this! They will come through, and attack." said an Enderman. Herobrine turned around, shot a purple beam out of his eyes at him, killing the Enderman instantly, and retreated into his castle. "We attack later. I need rest." he said, catching his breath. Since his 'revert', he hadn't been feeligng quite right... Notch gathered the villagers into the time square. "As you all know, my brother, Herobrine, attacked our town. I always knew he wasn't dead, and that he wanted revenge for what I did to him. What I did to him, I must tell you... After thirty years, I haven't told you... and you all deserve to know. I stabbed him through the back. I tried to kill him. But his mob friends saved his life, and sent him to the scar-realm. I deserve to die, too, but he wants to kill you all, and I can't let that happen. So I will be taking an army up to the scar-realm with me, to kill him. And you may kill me afterwards. But tomorrow, we will be heading up to that portal, and killing him, and get this village out of harm's way. I was prepared for this." Everybody cheered. That morning, half a dozen soldiers waited to head up to the Scar-Realm. To kill Herobrine... Attack on the Scar-Realm Notch led them up to the gate. "Alright, men. This place... I don't know what it's like in there. It may blind you. It may burn your skin off. But I do know that Herobrine is up there, and he MUST be stopped. Now, many of you standing here will die. But you will all play a great part in the history of Minecraftia, Notchville and your families! And the destruction of Herobrine. Now... let's do this." A Skeleton Courier ran up the Nether-Brick stairs. "Ah... the first of your kind's job" asked Herobrine. "Yes sir." replied the Skeleton. "We have a problem." "Hm?" asked Herobrine. "Notch and his village are attacking." Herobrine stood up. "Get the rest of the skeletons, arm yourselves with bows, and rally up on the defenses. Wilfred, you're with me! And you, Creeper!" The Creeper looked up. "Get the Endermen to take the lower ground infront of the castle, and round up a few of your own kind to blow the attackers." Notch watched as the Endermen stood infront of the castle, the Skeletons aimed their bows, and the creepers surrounded them. "We just want Herobrine... we don't want to harm you, if we don't have too." Suddenly, the bridge over the lava moat dropped, and Herobrine walked out with Wilfred at his side and Blackgate sheathed. "What do you want, Notch?" asked Herobrine. "To kill me, for burning your village, for killing your people? For attacking you and almost killing your slave, that Steve fellow? Well that was revenge for making me live off the souls of others, for stabbing me in the back all those years ago. And if you get revenge on me for doing all that, I will kill you." "You're all talk" said Notch. "OPEN FIRE!" shouted Herobrine. The Skeletons fired their bows, shooting many of Notch's soldiers on the frontlines, but they only killed four. Notch ordered his soldiers to charge, but the creepers ran forward and blew themselves up, and killed many of the army. Then, the Endermen ran forward with blocks in their hands, clobbering many of the soldiers on the heads with them. But the soldiers were not weak, nor were they cowards. The fought back, and slaughtered Herobrine's Enderman army. The Endermen were on the retreat, but they were low on numbers too. A few more rounds from the skeletons, they were doomed. So they tried to destroy the castle. "What foolish people you have enslaved, Notch? They've walked right into their deaths!" screamed Herobrine. He jumped down, and helped his Endermen and Skeletons fight off the army. Notch suddenly appeared behind him, and he whisked around embedded his sword in Notch's leg. But Notch rolled out the way, and dodged it, and then tried to stab Herobrine. But Herobrine kicked him away to the Nether Gate. "CLOSE IT!" he screamed. An Enderman teleported to it, and closed it using his life essence. The soldiers acknowledged they would never see their families again...and carried on hitting the castle. Herobrine could do nothing. There were too many of them, and he couldn't sacrifice his army - so he let them whack away. They whacked away, until the castle fell. The rubble toppled onto the soldiers...and out rose zombies. Herobrine smiled, before realising they destroyed his castle and all of his energy sources. But no matter. They gave him a new army. BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfictions